


凋零

by gardeniashenfeifei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniashenfeifei/pseuds/gardeniashenfeifei
Summary: 一段中国民国时期少爷和花妖的故事
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 4





	凋零

**Author's Note:**

> 我想和一样喜欢亨钦的大家分享我的创作，因为某些不可抗力所以拖到了现在，抱歉(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)

*民国少爷亨和花妖钦的故事 

*四舍五入竹马竹马白头偕老

*有私设，副CP港铁，几句话锟昀

————————(✿◡‿◡)————————

（一）

黄冠亨第一次见永钦是在他家的花园里。

黄冠亨逃了钢琴课，偷偷溜去了花园。耀眼的阳光透过茂盛的悬铃木树叶空隙零零散散的照在花园里，向日葵丛中站了一个男孩，比黄冠亨高出半个头，穿着和他相似的小西装，有些懵懂地看着眼前的一片向日葵，似乎有些不解，自己怎么忽然就在这了。

黄冠亨确信自己不曾见过这个哥哥，但是又担心是父亲的客人，小心地走上前问;“你是谁？”

男孩听到声音转过身来，黄冠亨这才看清了他的长相。面前的哥哥发色有些偏棕，双眼皮的褶子直到眼尾才变得一下明显起来，眼角开合的角度并不大，由是增添了几分这个年纪不该有的一丝丝媚气。黄冠亨看的有一点呆，他想这个哥哥真好看，好看得不像是正统的中国人了，倒像是三个姐姐带他出门玩时经常会看到的混血儿。

男孩也仔细地打量着黄冠亨，眼前的男孩穿着精致的小西装，梳着和他方向相反的三七分。没错，是他要找的那个男孩。他看着黄冠亨笑了，眯成一道缝的小圆眼看起来格外可爱，不似刚刚的媚气，眉梢眼角都透出一股天真的气息，他说：“冠亨！我终于见到你了！”

黄冠亨疑惑地看着眼前这个笑起来很甜的漂亮哥哥，“可是我不认识你呀？”

。

眼前的漂亮哥哥苦恼地抓了抓头发，做起了自我介绍，“我叫永钦，今年十岁，在你还没出生前就认识你了。”

“永钦……哥哥？你说你在我出生前就认识我了？你是我们家的亲戚吗？”黄冠亨睁着大大的眼睛问永钦。

永钦被男孩水灵的大眼睛吸引走了心神，有些呆呆地接道：“我是一只花妖呀，为了找你特地化成人形的。”

黄冠亨似乎被吓到了，脸上是茫然无措的表情：“怎么办？这个哥哥说他是妖怪啊！可是花妖，是花花变成的妖怪应该不会吃人的吧？他说他认识我......他为什么要变成人来找我呢？”

可惜永钦虽然是花妖，但是却并不懂读心术，他看着眼前一下子陷入茫然的黄冠亨有些无助，听说在人类心里妖怪都不是好东西，会吃人肉喝人血的。可是他敢赌咒发誓，自己绝对不是那样子的妖。

首先自己是花妖，作为花的时候也是被人所喜爱，被人捧在手心上的，根本没必要吃人嘛。第二，他可是花妖诶！花妖怎么会吃人......他默默祈祷希望黄冠亨没有被自己是妖吓到，就算被吓到也一定要想明白，花妖是不会吃人的好妖怪……

永钦正想到这里，黄冠亨就拉上了他的手，“你是花妖，所以不会吃人的对吧？你为什么要来找我？”

为什么要来找黄冠亨？

永钦有些迷糊地抓了抓头发，“对啊，我为什么要来找你来着……”

黄冠亨认真地看着眼比他高出半个头的哥哥思考这个很重要的问题，“永钦哥哥真是个小迷糊啊……”

永钦想了半天仍然没有回忆起来自己为什么要来找黄冠亨，挥了挥有些肉的小手，“这不重要啦！冠亨……我现在没地方住……”他的嗓音里带了点哭腔，眼眶也随之变红，活脱脱一个受了气的小哭包。黄冠亨手忙脚乱地从衣兜里掏出帕子来给永钦擦眼泪，“永钦哥哥不哭不哭，你以后就和我一起住！既然你是为了我变成人的我一定会好好照顾你的！”

好容易哄好了花妖永钦，黄冠亨拉着他的手去找黄父，恳求自己的父亲给永钦安排一个身份。黄父边想着自己的三个女儿，边看着这个眼睛圆圆的可爱男孩，苦思冥想了半天，最终还是同意了黄冠亨这个看起来有些无理的要求。他说：“你以后出门就说自己姓李，是我的故交之子，因为父亲去世，所以来投奔我们家。阿亨的英文名是Hendery，以后你也可以取一个。”

这大概就是黄冠亨和李永钦令人称颂的情谊的开端。

（二）

“Hendery！”黄冠亨听到这声呼喊转身去看，是和自己同岁的香港旁支表哥黄旭熙，黄冠亨笑着对着黄旭熙挥了挥手，朝着黄旭熙的方向走过去。

黄旭熙是在黄冠亨十二岁那年被送来上海黄家的，至今已经五年有余。至于为什么要把黄旭熙从同样繁华的香港送来上海，香港旁支说是因为上海有灯红酒绿的十里洋场，又有中华传统的书院，文化冲突交融之间最适合学习。

黄冠亨其实蛮喜欢这个从香港来的表哥的，至少在英语方面有了黄旭熙就再也不用担心垫底了。但黄旭熙仍然保留了在香港时的习惯，见面第一反应就是喊人英文名，因此在第一次见面时被永钦一口流利的英语搞得出了糗。

“Ten今天怎么不和我们一起回家？”黄旭熙向黄冠亨身后张望着，却并没有看到永钦的身影。

“永钦今天和思成哥一起练舞，不和我们一起回家。”黄冠亨淡淡说着，也随着黄旭熙反身向学校张望了一眼，小洋楼的窗户开的有些大，黄冠亨还依稀能够看见永钦挺拔优美的身影。

黄旭熙眼睛一转，想到了一件黄冠亨拖了五年都没告诉他的事，他靠近黄冠亨，“那咱哥俩一起回家！我请你吃火锅！今天Ten不在你可以告诉我他的英文名怎么来的了吧？”

黄冠亨听到火锅两个字没忍住挑起了嘴角，“那我们去吃宁记吧。”

黄旭熙点头应好，心里却暗自腹诽：宁记啊，上海最好吃的火锅店之一，黄冠亨可真懂。

两人在火锅店落座，哔哩啪啦点了一通，约莫三个人的量。店员看他们的眼神都带着惊奇，毕竟两个青年学生能拿出这么多钱实属罕见。

黄旭熙搅弄着汤底，问对面的人：“现在可以告诉我Ten的英文名是怎么来的了吧？”

黄冠亨看着他搅，“因为我是在永钦十岁的时候遇到他的。”

“就这么简单？”黄旭熙震惊地看着黄冠亨。他还以为按照名声在外的黄家少爷的思路会很复杂呢。

黄冠亨的眼睛轻微向上翻了翻，“就这么简单。”

黄冠亨暗暗心想，“不然要告诉你是因为我七岁的时候觉得永钦是十全十美的所以给他取了这么个英文名吗？”

黄旭熙深信不疑，想了想又问黄冠亨：“你打算拿Ten打算怎么办？”

黄冠亨听到这个问题后微微顿了顿，“什么怎么办？你有时间操心我的事还不如想想怎么哄你的肖家二少爷。”

黄旭熙立马苦了脸，“你说锟哥擅长弹钢琴，思成哥擅长跳舞，两个人在一起简直天生一对，可是我和肖俊……是不是你也觉得我会喜欢他很莫名其妙？”

黄冠亨叹了口气，简直想把刘扬扬喊过来好好地给黄旭熙上一课了，“要是你也这么想，我看你和他就真的没戏了。”黄旭熙立马来了精神，脸上就差没贴上“你说，说多点”的小纸条了。

于是黄冠亨大致给黄旭熙分析了一遍二人之间存在的问题，讲的口干舌燥的。他一边喝完最后一点水宣告这场针对黄旭熙的小型恋爱心理讲座结束，一边暗自心想，“还是亏了，下次得让旭熙请回来。”

听完黄冠亨的友情讲座后，黄旭熙又去肖家做客了，剩下黄冠亨一个人在路上晃荡。

十里洋场的确不是浪得虚名，形形色色的路人来来去去，有电车仍然在轨道上运行，也有黄包车夫在街边揽客，更多的还是川流不息的老爷车。街上还隐隐约约能够听见唱片机放出的音乐声，店铺的招牌在天空缓慢暗下来的时候，一家接一家地亮了起来。

黄冠亨闻到空气中飘散的咖啡豆香气，随手拉开了一家咖啡厅的门，“Hi，I want an Americano with ice to go,thank you.”说这话时他英文发音很纯正，店员抬眼打量了他一眼，见是一个中国人不由得有些惊讶，“OK，here you are. ”

黄冠亨提着咖啡一路晃悠回家，却正正好在黄家大门口遇见被钱锟和董思成一起送回来的永钦。

“永钦哥哥等我！”

黄冠亨仍和初遇那时一样喊他永钦哥哥，永钦也放慢了脚步来等他。

黄冠亨快步跟上走在前面的永钦，把咖啡递给他。永钦毫不意外地接过咖啡，幸福地笑了，“谢谢冠亨。”

“永钦哥哥吃饭了吗？”黄冠亨走在永钦旁边，侧头问已经不比自己高的哥哥，眼神是藏不住的关切。他和黄旭熙一起去了宁记，这人却在学校练舞，想来是还没吃过的。

永钦眯着弯弯的笑眼回答黄冠亨，“没有呢，冠亨一会儿陪我吃一点好吗？”

黄冠亨很无奈地点头，“好。阿钦今天练舞还顺利吗？”私下里黄冠亨时不时会很亲昵地喊他，永钦已经习惯了。他单手拿着咖啡杯，顺手扯了扯滑落的背包带，“思成很棒，今天很顺利。上海是不是开始冷了？”

黄冠亨回答他，“是有点，悬铃木也开始掉叶子了。”

永钦轻轻应了一声“嗯。”二人并排踏过院中的金黄落叶，也只有在这种时候，黄冠亨才会想到眼前与他相处十载有余的哥哥的的确确是一个对气候变化不太敏感的花妖。 自己小时候还央着父亲又种了一大片向日葵向永钦表衷心。后来黄冠亨时常会面对着那片向日葵海思考自己是不是爱屋及乌地有点过头了。可是看见永钦坐在花海里冲他笑的样子，他又觉得，好像还不够，他想要给他更多。

（三）

刚进客厅管家就喊住了黄冠亨，“冠亨少爷，成年礼的衣服放在您卧室了，还有永钦少爷的，饭菜还没好，两位少爷可以试一下看看哪里不合适，时间正好的。”

永钦已经拉着黄冠亨的手跃跃欲试地要往楼上跑了，黄冠亨一时情急之下只能冲着管家点头示意，跟着永钦跑上去。

卧室床上放着两个袋子，只在袋口处分别写着“H”和“T”，两人同时打开袋子，里面是一套黑色西装和为两人分别定制的胸针。因为两人的卧室是两间打通合为一间，又一起生活了这么久，两人没多大避忌地同时背过身换新西装。

永钦拿着领带犯难，喊黄冠亨名字的时候下意识地吞掉了一个音，“Henrry，帮我打领带。”黄冠亨已经系好了领带，一身黑色的挺括西装上戴着风车式样的胸针，胸针上缀满了小碎钻，在暖色的灯光下熠熠生辉。永钦看着他一步步稳稳地走到自己跟前，又低下视线一丝不苟地给他系领带，难得地反省起来：自己好像的确不是一个合格的哥哥。

或许是永钦说是大他三岁却并没有比他懂很多人世道理的缘故，黄冠亨还是养成了照顾这个年龄上是自己哥哥的花妖的习惯，而永钦也习惯了黄冠亨的照顾。

比如没有必要学会给自己打领带；比如每天一定会有一杯由黄冠亨送上的咖啡或者茶水；比如每天的第一个早安对象一定是黄冠亨。

当然也有永钦无法习惯的：黄冠亨逐渐长得比自己要高了。

黄冠亨从他的手里接过由链条相连的两颗六芒星组成的胸针，又给他戴上，还拍了拍永钦衣服上并不存在的灰，这才向后退了一步，细细地打量永钦，仿佛在欣赏经由自己的手诞生的艺术品。

两人相互打量着得出了一个结论，黄家找的裁缝做的西装没有不合身的时候，就连定制的胸针也精挑细选，将两人的气质很妥当地衬托了出来。

黄家毕竟是上海有名的五大富商，对于小辈的成人礼很是放在心上，何况是本家少爷的成人礼。黄冠亨的成年礼很久前就开始做准备了，只是少年人身量不定，所以在黄冠亨生日前一个月才给黄家三个少爷量了数据定制新衣。

两人脱下西装换了居家服趿着拖鞋下楼吃饭。黄家大宅在经过一次大修之后，硬生生在大厅整出了一扇落地窗，可以看见花园里向日葵海向阳而开的情景。

黄冠亨是很喜欢的，黄旭熙问他为什么，金灿灿的一片看久了不会嫌烦吗？

黄冠亨摇了摇头，目光定定落在向日葵海中，“不烦。每分每秒看到的景象都是新的。”心里却浮上一句话，“别人以为我在看花海，其实我在找花海中的你。”

这算是他和永钦的一个传统项目。每天他们都会花一定的时间花捉迷藏。永钦最喜欢藏的地方就是花海，一开始两人玩这个游戏的时候黄冠亨还小，没能找到永钦的时候还以为他消失了，蹲在向日葵海里哭。花妖永钦赶忙化出身形来哄这个小孩，“冠亨别哭，我还在呢，我不会消失的。”一字一句都被那时幼小的黄冠亨深深地记在了心里。

后来黄冠亨长大了，每次捉迷藏都会在三分钟之内结束，永钦一直都没想明白这到底是为什么。

黄冠亨则高深莫测地告诉每个有此疑问的人：“是心灵感应。”

（四）

九月二十八日，黄冠亨的成人宴如约而至。

黄冠亨站在父亲旁边应酬，每位来宾都要来给他问个好，所以他不得不跟着父亲。酒会的确是很无聊的，而且还要挨上一会儿饿。好在永钦会用小术法在一些黄父注意不到的时候给他喂已经切成小块的蛋糕填肚子，不然黄冠亨怀疑自己真的要撅过去。

随着上海其余四大富商的到来，黄冠亨陪客的任务也终于结束了。他穿行在客厅里寻找钱锟等人的踪影。那六个人窝在客厅一角聊着天，话题无外乎是永钦和董思成为迎新排练的舞有多好看，钱锟创作的BGM有多么合适，又偶尔谈及最近国内并不算太好的形势。刘扬扬是他们七人组中的老幺，和肖俊最是相熟，平常最经常做的就是捉弄六个哥哥。黄冠亨在离他们还有几步远的地方停下脚步，看着肖俊有如猛狼抓羊一般扑向刘扬扬，在他还没意识到的时候扬起了嘴角。黄家的另一位少爷拦住了肖俊，口头上劝他，“衣服衣服。”剩下三人则在旁边捂着嘴笑，丝毫没有个当哥哥的样子。

永钦却忽然挑了挑眉，继而抬头向几步远的黄冠亨打招呼：“Hendery!给你留了香蕉牛奶。快过来。”

黄冠亨走到永钦旁边拿牛奶，看着肖俊和刘扬扬斗嘴，黄旭熙在二人中间拉架。钱锟和董思成两人则私下低低切切，旁人是听不见这对有名的小爱侣在聊什么的，只能隐约看到钱锟握着董思成的手笑。

好容易让肖俊和刘扬扬两个人和解了，六个人热热闹闹地向黄冠亨敬酒，祝他十八岁生日快乐。黄冠亨抿嘴笑着一一致意，最后敬到李永钦的时候，没忍住，露出了自己的一口大白牙。但黄冠亨迅速地把酒递到嘴边喝了下去，递出只留了一点酒底的酒杯给那六个人看。 

喝完庆生酒后，黄冠亨问钱锟钱家新开的商路现在是什么情况，日本那边封了东北那边的线路后贸易一直有些困难，黄家迫切地希望能再开几条新商路。

无疑，这样的话题是有点无聊的。所以才安分了没几分钟的老幺扬扬突然留意到，李永钦靠着黄冠亨，黄冠亨的右手也很自然地揽在了李永钦身上。

“完了完了，这下真的就我一个单身汉了。”刘扬扬心想。

几人毕竟自小相识，又因为是在黄冠亨家中喝酒，多多少少丢了些防备心。黄旭熙有些糊涂地开口问黄冠亨：“冠亨啊，其实我一直想问你，你这么喜欢向日葵是因为Ten吗？莫非永钦是那一片向日葵修炼成精？”还算清醒的肖俊拉了拉黄旭熙，示意他别多嘴。钱锟和董思成也面带疑问地看向了黄冠亨。而刘扬扬自始至终就没有把注意力从这两人身上转移开过。

黄冠亨忽然正色，目光绕着这些朋友走了一圈，这才缓缓开口：“不是那一片，是很久以前种下的一株。永钦哥哥的确是花妖。”

这下五个人都目瞪口呆了，连黄旭熙的酒都醒了。钱锟有些不可思议地问黄冠亨：“所以永钦真的是向日葵修炼成精的花妖？”

黄冠亨点头，李永钦也点点头，醉的比黄旭熙还迷糊，小声嘟囔着：“我是好妖怪！我不吃人的……”说到最后一个字的时候因为醉酒而睡了过去，无力地靠着黄冠亨站着。黄冠亨将永钦的一条胳膊搭在肩上，有些急促地说了一声“抱歉，我先送永钦上楼。”就拉着人匆匆走了。留下五个人面面相觑。

李永钦是花妖这件事他们早就知道了，却没有想到李永钦竟然真的是让黄家花园成为有名的向日葵观赏地的元凶。

不过也由此可见黄冠亨的确很爱他这个哥哥。黄家最近一次有迹可循的大规模移植向日葵正是在李永钦十八岁生辰的时候。

黄冠亨再下来已经是十几分钟后了，脸颊也莫名地染上了有些可疑的红。宾客在这十几分钟间相继散尽，那五个人已经找了一张桌子坐下，钱锟才等黄冠亨落座就问他：“怎么？终于对你永钦哥哥下手了？”

黄冠亨双手合十，向他求饶，“锟哥你别笑我了。”

是的，钱锟和董思成是最早得知这两人之间微妙感情的人。小孩子的占有欲是不讲道理的，黄冠亨找钱锟谈过很多次关于永钦的问题，而钱锟知道了，董思成也就知道了。至于黄旭熙，天天和这两人在同一屋檐下相处，不明白也得明白过来了。肖俊那么个细心的人自然也随之发现了不对劲。要说最迟知道的还是刘扬扬了，毕竟扬扬更黏肖俊一点，不是那么关注黄家的事。

黄冠亨红着脸说了刚刚上楼时发生的事，他和永钦终于互相坦白心意了。

花妖的确是醉了，可是哪里有醉的那么厉害，分明还有意识，扑上来亲他的时候嘴唇也是温温热热，但是并没有什么味道，可能这就是作为花妖的福利吧。可惜向日葵自身没味道，黄冠亨疑心如果永钦本体是诸如茉莉玉兰栀子这一类的植物的话，他的姐姐们得怀疑自己四处寻花问柳，夜宿青楼了。

永钦亲完了松开他的时候也很清醒地看着黄冠亨，等着黄冠亨开口。

黄冠亨看着永钦有些呆滞，可能是因为高门大户的出身，他对感情是很郑重的，永钦又是他一直放在心上的人，他只好用了千百倍的力气去藏，去抑制住这样的喜欢。眼见着钱锟和董思成在一起了，黄旭熙和肖俊虽然吵吵闹闹，但也算是确定了下来。只有自己还在弟弟这个身份上下不来，黄旭熙也三天两头就问他到底对永钦是个什么想法，黄冠亨才暗自下定了决心，等自己成年就找个合适的机会坦白这份心意。

可没想到，临了临了，捅破这层窗户纸的是花妖醉酒之后的一个吻。

“我喜欢永钦。”他最终只是这么简单地说了一句。两人相伴十年，有时候的确不需要过多的言语。

安分地坐在床上看着黄冠亨的永钦笑得眉眼弯弯，“我也喜欢你。”

两个人再度吻在一起，终于确定了彼此的心意。

后记

黄家花园里最早栽种的一株向日葵在除夕那天凋落了。黄冠亨面对着一片向日葵海沉默了很久，最终只是十分疲惫地喊来了管家，让管家帮忙扶他回房休息。

管家没忍住回头看了那株凋零的向日葵好几次，黄冠亨明明是和永钦一起出来的，怎么人就不见了呢？那株凋零的向日葵又是怎么回事？向日葵分明应当在八九月凋零，怎么十二月也有凋零的向日葵了？

第二天黄家香港分支的大哥黄旭熙带着肖俊正巧赶到。刚过完六十大寿的他打开这个本家弟弟的房门，就见黄冠亨一个人侧坐在卧室的窗前，目光所能触及的地方是一株耷拉下花盘的向日葵。这株向日葵没有同以往的半个世纪那样每天都向阳而绽，仿佛是宣告着某个人就此离去，时光不复。

黄旭熙慢慢地走到黄冠亨面前，眼前的人对他的到来无动于衷，神情很平静，可衰老的眼眶藏不住泪痕，这样的神情还是黄旭熙第一次见到。他细细打量着他的本家弟弟，岁月在黄冠亨的脸上也没有过多的留情，磋磨出了许多风霜，只能依稀看见三十年前叱咤上海的那个黄家少爷一丝意气风发的轮廓。

黄旭熙心下有了几分猜测，他问黄冠亨，“怎么了？怎么没看到Ten哥？”

黄冠亨眼珠迟缓地转了转，“Lucas？永钦走了。”站在黄旭熙身后的肖俊看着眼前仿佛失了魂一般的黄冠亨一下子眼眶含泪，拉了拉黄旭熙的手示意他注意黄冠亨的身体，不要让他太难过。黄旭熙一时也哑然无言，努力思考着安慰的话，黄冠亨却自说自话接了下去。

“他问我，要不要玩捉迷藏。真是的，都跟我一起过了大半辈子了还这么幼稚，可是我怎么可能不答应他呢？之后他让我装鬼，和我说，这次他一定会赢。可是他耍赖。骗我数十个数，在我才数到第三个数的时候就和我说再见。我一睁开眼睛，他不见了，向日葵也落了。我再也找不到他了。”

黄冠亨的声音很平稳，连丝毫波动都不曾有，仿佛在说一件家常小事，可房间里的另外两个人却几乎要落泪。

还没等两人平复心情，黄冠亨就在他们面前呕出了一口殷红的血。他似乎还没有反应过来，慌忙拿出帕子来擦拭衣摆上的血，一边擦还一边小小声地念叨着，“永钦哥哥最怕血了，赶紧擦掉不能让他看见。”

黄旭熙和肖俊两人终归是一前一后地哭了，黄冠亨迟缓地抬头看他们，却在这个过程中跌下轮椅，昏死过去。

这年立春未到，黄冠亨就走了。黄旭熙和肖俊在本家一直待到料理完黄冠亨的后事，这才返回香港。

准确地说，是黄冠亨和永钦的后事。

黄冠亨在昏迷之后身体情况急转直下，仿佛是已经决定了要殉情一样。本家的人忙着照顾黄冠亨，忙着给黄冠亨找最好的医生，也忙着考校黄冠亨已经选定的继承人，又兼黄冠亨没有在第一时间告诉大家永钦去了，甚至没有人主动提起要为永钦操办后事。黄旭熙和肖俊顾及到黄冠亨的身体也不敢提，永钦的后事便搁置了下来。

两人的后事因是一同操办的，外界还纷纷称赞二人棠棣情深。

黄旭熙和肖俊以及知晓二人真实情况的钱锟、董思成和刘扬扬却只是在一起读完了黄冠亨所留的遗书后一同感慨黄冠亨对永钦的一腔深情。

肖俊在春节那天等医生的时候就看见了黄冠亨压在书桌上的遗书，因为觉得不吉利暗自收了起来。等到黄冠亨真的走了，他才开了那封遗书：

我黄冠亨，作为上海黄家掌舵人数十年，小有成就，略有薄名，此却皆为外物，不足道也。我此生最感谢永钦来到我身边，能够和他少年相识，青年相知，相爱数十年，未生隔阂，并无间隙，已经算是圆满。唯独希望兄长旭熙能将我与永钦合葬，同棺入陵。

另：我已将永钦本体凋落的花瓣收入锦囊中，兄长可将锦囊置于我心口处，弟冠亨叩谢。

—完—

情人节特别片段

黄冠亨和永钦的第一个情人节是在跑商路的时候过的。那时西方的情人节并不算时兴，但上流社会中还是有很多人过这个节日的。比如说一年前的钱锟和董思成就过了这个节日。毕竟情侣都很喜欢借各式各样的名头传达对伴侣的爱意。

但是那天他们歇脚的是个不大的小城，城中卖玫瑰花的人的确有，但实在是难得能够碰上。

所以原定用来歇息的一个下午黄冠亨和永钦都背着对方在这座城里跑。好容易找到了一个卖玫瑰花的小女孩，结果却已经是对方剩下的最后一支玫瑰了。两人的声音同时响起。

“小姑娘，我要这朵玫瑰！”

“把这朵玫瑰卖给我。”

两人的手同时碰上那枝玫瑰花，手指不可避免地触碰在了一起。

随后两个人都认出了对方带着对戒的手。

所以这朵玫瑰花还是被黄冠亨让给了永钦。

“Happy valentine's day！”永钦的口语比黄冠亨还顺溜，这么一句话却硬生生放慢了语速，说的很郑重。也难怪，毕竟是二人确认关系后第一个情人节，意义非凡的很。

黄冠亨笑着又从永钦手里接回玫瑰花，“You too.”

自从两人确定关系之后，永钦作为花妖的野性也多多少少地展示了出来，知道小城里没多少人会留意到两个过路人，在把玫瑰花给了他心爱的男孩之后就明目张胆地和黄冠亨走在一起，甚至在衣袖的阻挡下神不知鬼不觉地牵住了黄冠亨的手。

黄冠亨一开始还试图挣脱永钦，但人一下就转过头可怜巴巴地看着他，黄冠亨自然只能放任永钦去了。

他默默在心里劝慰自己，再怎么样永钦也是花妖，一个蒙蔽视线的法术还是会放的，自己也的确没有必要太紧张。 

街上元宵的花灯还没撤掉，依稀还有一些月上梢头，人约黄昏的意境，远处的赤霞红的耀眼，仿佛是燃尽了自己的最后一丝气力，两人的身影因此渡上一层亮边，因为正冲着夕阳的方向走，几乎让人以为是神仙下凡过了一个情人节将要回去了。可是那两个人就那么缓慢地走着，走向了他们还很长很长的一生。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！中文语境下的一些独特文化也是我希望能和大家分享的，如果又不懂的地方可以评论哒(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
